Okay But What If It's Real?
by Rumbellove
Summary: May 13th, 2016, MSPA goes blank and a real life SBURB is sent out to every IP address that visited it. It's obviously not real... Okay but what if it is? Follow our team of young protagonists who all know homestuck inside and out, on their personal journey through SBURB. Based on a tumblr post.
A young woman stands in her bedroom. It just so happens that this day, may thirteenth, was the one month anniversary of her favourite webcomic Homestuck, ending. Maybe you've heard of it? Probably not... Anyways, though it was one month ago her beloved webcomic ended, it is still today that she wishes it could continue. Right! What's her name? Very good question, it's Delilah, by the way. Really very important to know the name of your main protagonist isn't it?

Your name is Delilah, currently it is a Friday evening. You just got home from one of your many interests, your interests include volleyball, an affinity for Broadway plays, pottery, Homestuck, and video games of all types. Odd array of interests isn't it? Whatever. You are bored out of your mind, all your friends are out at family functions, or don't really want to talk to you, or are currently doing an extra curricular activity. You've grown tired of playing an endless stream of flash games. Your life should mean more than this, what is the point of you specifically living? To live a boring, unassuming life? Maybe raise some children with a nice guy one day? Who are you kidding? You don't want kids. But then, what do you want?

(Ellabella2003 wants to add DelilahDeli as a contact on skype!)

Accept or deny?

-accept

DD: so Ella, finally got skype did you? Only four years late.

EB: yes! I couldn't get skype four years ago! I was only nine! You need to be 13!

DD: riiight

DD: anyways, done homestuck yet?

EB: almost on act six!

DD: ugh you are SO slow!

EB: I can't read it right now anyways! MSPA is down :(((

DD: what? It's never down? Sure you're not on something stupid like or ?

EB: very sure! Here! See for yourself!

You roll your eyes, just par for the course of being friends with Ella.

Delilah ==== check MSPA

What? Oh come on Hussie, he's GOT to be trolling the fanbase. MSPA is naught but a blank slate with a single, small print message.

"The pieces are in place, I've prepared you well. Good luck."

Oh please. Better check the Reddit. It will be blowing up.

Delilah ==== check Reddit

Predictable, but not blowing up with what you predicted. Nope, several posts with "look what I received in the mail?" It seemed to be SBURB? No. Hussie couldn't have. He did NOT create an ACTUAL sburb. This was a joke. A jape. Trickery. But... You had to check. You go downstairs and put on your jacket.

"Where are you going missy?" Damnit.

"I'm going to check the mail mother" you say grabbing the keys. Rolling your eyes behind her back.

"I appreciate your help but I already got the mail today. What is this?" She said, holding up two disks you recognized as SBURB. "I will not tolerate you being tainted by the devil's works Delilah!" You've heard this spiel way too many times for it to mean anything. The only reason you have a laptop is because you say you're going to "be studying the bible" on it. Fortunately, along with being controlling, irrational and a textbook definition of a bitch, your mother is also very gullible. Better come up with a lie quick!

"That... Is some religious music mom... Yeah, see that... Halo?" You make up, pointing to the sburb spirograph. Raising your eyebrows. Trying to convince your mother, she narrows her eyes and nods, smiling at you.

"I'm glad you have taken an interest in such things, you will turn out to be a fine woman." She said with that little plastic smile plastered on her face like lil' Cal. Sometimes she creeps you out, makes you wonder if she's in a cult.

"Okay, well I'll be upstairs listening to it, thanks mom!" You say, sliding the discs off the counter discreetly and heading up the stairs briskly. Once you get in your room you close and lock the door, sighing you walk over to your computer. Checking Reddit again you deduce that The Imperial Huss has probably used ip addresses of all the readers to send SBURB, no, what LOOKS like sburb, to their mailboxes. You wonder if Ella has gotten her copies yet?

(DelilahDeli starts a conversation with EllaBella2003)

DD: hey... Have you, perchance, gotten anything... Peculiar in the mail today?

EB: like what?

DD: oh.. I don't know... A real life copy of SBURB?

EB: what? No way! I'll go check

(Ellabella2003 is afk)

(Ellabella2003 is back online)

EB: yes! How did you now?

DD: *know

DD: because apparently, everybody who has read MSPA _AT SOME POINT_ has gotten one of these things in the mail! I mean, what?

EB: that is... Eerie, so should we install it?

DD: I don't see why not, it's not like this thing can actually be real.

EB: but... On the off chance that it is, what will we do? do you want to find out?

DD: even if it IS real, if we don't install it, someone will be dumb enough to, and voilà, we're dead by meteor.

EB: you're right, besides, it's not like it CAN be real anyways, it's not possible!

DD: you're right.

EB: okay then...

EB: I'll be your client player, you know more about HS than I do, if it's real (which it isn't) then we've got better chances

DD: right.

DD: WHERE DOING IT ELLA

EB: WHERE MAKING THIS HAPPEN!


End file.
